Spider-Man
by robertxsbj
Summary: A detailed summary of Peter Parker's life as Spider-Man. This covers all the important moments and events that Spidey goes through from his first year of High School to his last year of College. This version takes inspiration from the many different variations of Spider-Man over the years, including the Comics, Movies, Animated Shows, Video Games, and my own Original Ideas as well.
1. High School Freshman (15)

**Flashback**

Peter Parker was just two years old when his parents, Richard and Mary Parker were killed among the other passengers onboard one of the planes that flew into the twin towers on September 11, 2001. His Uncle Ben and Aunt May became his legal guardians, as well as parental role models. On his first day of school Peter meets a girl named Gwen Stacy who, unlike the other children, immediately befriends young Peter. Peter and Gwen would remain the closest of friends from childhood all the way to High School. Peter described Gwen as being "the girl I liked before I even liked girls". Peter also has fond memories of going with Ben to Stan's Comic Store. These comic books would greatly inspire Peter later on.

 **September: Origin**

Peter (now just turned 15) attended a public exhibition demonstrating the safe handling of nuclear laboratory waste materials sponsored by the General Techtronics Corporation at ESU. Suddenly, he was bitten on the hand by a genetically engineered spider that had been exposed to radiation during the demonstration. Peter barely made it home, and collapsed on his bed. The next morning, Peter was almost hit by a car; when Peter jumped out of the way, Peter discovered he had gained incredible strength, agility, ability to cling to walls, and generate biological/ organic webbing that shoots out through his bare wrists. After a few days of exploring, and testing his powers, Peter encountered an ad offering a cash prize to anyone who could defeat professional wrestler Joseph "Crusher" Hogan, Peter decided this would be a good way to test his a mask to avoid potential embarrassment in case he lost the match, Peter easily defeated his opponent. Following the fight, Peter couldn't get his prize money after refusing to give them his signature. Frustrated, Peter choose not to stop an escaping Burglar nearby, claiming that it was not his responsibility to do so. That night, he found his Uncle Ben had been shot in the parking lot he was supposed to pick him up in. Peter arrived in Ben's last moments to say goodbye. Learning the police identified the carjacker as a member of the Skull Gang. Peter questioned every hood on the street until he learned the location of the Skull Gang's warehouse hideout. Peter changed to Spider-Man and easily captured the Burglar only to discover he was the same Burglar he had allowed to escape earlier. After Peter disarms him, the Burglar trips backwards out the window, falling to his death. Filled with remorse, Peter realized that when someone has power, he has an obligation to use it responsibly, so he decided to become a superhero. Designing a full costume, Peter called himself Spider-Man, becoming an immediate sensation. Outside of Spider-Man, Peter went on to meeting new classmates such as Harry Osborn, Ned Leeds, Liz Allan, and Betty Brant. Even though they each got off to a rough start with him, Peter became friends with them over time. Eventually, Peter even made amends with his former bully, Flash Thompson.

 **October: P** **ower and Responsibility**

The criminal master of disguise known as the Chameleon attempted to steal defense missile plans. After managing to avoid capture by the police, Spider-Man caught Chameleon in a helicopter before he could reach a hidden submarine and handed him to the authorities. Peter found a way to make some money (not that he and May were struggling as she already found a job) when the Daily Bugle asked for photos of the winged criminal known as the Vulture. Not only did Spider-Man defeat the villain, he also found a way to take photos, which led to Jameson hiring Peter as part-time photographer. Spider-Man went on to fight many villains including Tinkerer, Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Doctor Doom, Lizard, Electro, Enforcers (Montana, Ox, and Fancy Dan), Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, and his greatest enemy: the Green Goblin. Spider-Man engaged in a brief, yet bitter rivalry with the Human Torch. Eventually, they would grow to become close friends.

 **November: The Sinister Six**

Aunt May was injured in a serious car accident. Peter heard the news while he and the Human Torch were fighting the Green Goblin. While Peter was caring for May, a group of villains joined forces to form the Sinister Six, under the leadership of Doctor Octopus, a team dedicated to destroying Spider-Man. Finding himself overpowered, Spider-Man was forced to escape from the Six. Having experienced his first real defeat, Spider-Man vowed to find a way to stop them. Meanwhile, a worried Torch tries to look for Spidey, but only managed to get captured by the Sandman. Spider-Man rescued him and defeated the villains.

 **December: If This Be My Destiny...**

Spider-Man continued to fight off new villains, including Scorpion, Spider-Slayer, and Molten Man. On Christmas Eve, the Master Planner had Gwen kidnapped in order to blackmail Geroge into granting him access to the Global Portal Codes stored at the Homeland Security headquarters in New York. Although George realizes it would allow him access to every government computer in the United States, maybe even have access to the world, he gives anyway for his daughter. Before the Planner could gain the codes, his underwater base is infiltrated by Spider-Man. Spidey discovers the Master Planner is none other than Doctor Octopus. Getting Spider-Man trapped under heavy machinery, Ock leaves him and Gwen there to die. Using every bit of strength, the will to free himself, and the love he has for Gwen, Spider-Man manages to lift the machinery, and get them both to the surface safely. Peter removes his mask to perform CPR on Gwen. Gwen wakes up, and sees Peter unmasked. Gwen surprises Peter with a kiss.

 **January: Unmasked**

Spider-Man discovered the Green Goblin was Norman Osborn, Harry's father. In a furious battle, Norman pretended to have lost all memories of his time as a supervillain.

 **February: Gangland**

Spider-Man fought new foes such as the Rhino, the Shocker, as well as teaming up with Doctor Strange to defeat Baron Mordo. Peter met Mary Jane Watson during lunch at school, but at that time he was starting a relationship with Gwen.

 **March: No More**

Peter's powers started cutting out due to all he's been going through recently with balancing both sides of his life. Peter started wondering if he may be better off not being Spider-Man, and actually gave up for a few weeks. Crime rose as the Kingpin's ever growing influence spread across New York. Peter returned to his heroic identity to battle Kingpin.

 **April: Who Am I?**

During Spider-Man's battle with Ock, he gets hit with a nerve nullifying blaster that gives him amnesia. Octopus takes advantage of this and convinces Spider-Man that he's his partner and goes on a crime spree. After saving a police officer out of instinct, he starts to remember his true self. With his memory back, Spider-Man defeats Ock.

 **May: Forever Young**

After Ock's fall from power as the Master Planner, a city-wide gang war breaks out between the Kingpin and all the other criminal organizations that have not yet fallen under his rule. The conflict escalated, when a mystical artifact called the Tablet of Youth was exhibited at ESU. The Tablet was stolen and was passed over many people who tried to get it, including Hammerhead (who was working for Kingpin) and Tombstone (who was working for the Maggia). Finally, the Tablet got to the Maggia boss, Silvermane, who forced Doctor Curt Connors to translate the tablet. Connors managed to recreate the conditions needed to use the Tablet. Silvermane exposed it to sunlight and became a young man again, but it made him regress into a newborn infant. Afterwards, Spider-Man defeats the Kingpin, and brings down his criminal empire.


	2. High School Sophomore (16)

**September:** **Death and Destiny**

Doctor Octopus managed to get his metallic arms again and broke free from prison. After Spider-Man thwarted his attempt to hijack a plane, he started attacking the city's main power plant. Although Spider-Man escaped from Ock, Spider-Man was attacked by surprise by Ock the next day. They battled on a rooftop and Captain Stacy died when saving a child from falling debris. Peter blamed himself for Stacy's death, despite Gwen's own insistence that he did every he could.

 **October:** **Green Goblin Reborn**

As Spider-Man was introduced to more heroes such as Prowler and Iceman, Harry became addicted to LSD. Peter, Gwen, and MJ did everything they could to help him. This caused Norman to return as the Goblin and kill Harry's drug dealer, but Spider-Man stopped him from doing so.

 **November: The Punisher**

Spider-Man fights with the new anti-hero, Punisher.

 **December: The Six Arms Saga**

After being exposed to a ray that enhanced his spider-powers, Peter grew four extra arms. Seeking help from Mister Fantastic, he was given four arm cloaks that would keep his extra arms invisible as Peter Parker. Eventually, he found the ray machine and was able to reverse the effects, while fighting Morbius, the Living Vampire

 **January: Blade**

Blade, the Vampire Slayer arrives in New York to hunt down and kill Morbius.

 **February: The Night Gwen Stacy Died**

After discovering Peter was Spider-Man, Norman Osborn resurfaced as the Green Goblin and kidnapped Gwen Stacy. Spider-Man found them at the Brooklyn Bridge, where they fought and Gwen fell from the bridge. She died when Spider-Man tried to grab her with a web-line, snapping her neck. The Goblin escaped. A furious Peter searched, found and battled him again. In the end, Norman was impaled with his own Goblin Glider, apparently killing himself.

 **March: Blue**

Everyone believed the reason Goblin killed Gwen was because of the fact she was the daughter of the late George Stacy (who had made a lot of dangerous enemies during his career in the NYPD). Peter was extremely distraught over the death of Gwen, but Mary Jane comforted him during this time.

 **April: A New Goblin**

Harry was visited by a "vision" of his father in a mirror. He revealed to Harry that Peter was Spider-Man, and he's responsible for his death, as well as Gwen's. Refusing to believe it, Harry shatters the mirror, unintentionally revealing the Green Goblin's lair. Harry than lashes at his father for killing Gwen as the Goblin. Norman tells Harry he claims that he had only kidnapped Gwen to lure out Spider-Man and planned to save her himself, but Spider-Man intervened too hastily and caused her untimely death by snapping her neck when he caught her with his web-line. Harry is convinced of Norman's innocence, takes the Goblin serum, and becomes the new Green Goblin. Goblin takes Midtown High hostage in an attempt to lure out Spider-Man and kill him. The Goblin's attack fails, but escapes before Spider-Man could unmask him. Later, Goblin attacks Peter out of costume, and to him that he is his friend, Harry Osborn. Despite Peter's attempts to convince him of his innocence, Harry refuses to listen. During the scuffle, Harry injures his head after crashing from his glider, and falls into a coma. Harry would awake with amnesia with no memory of making him forget his feud and the fact that Peter is Spider-Man.

 **May: The Clone Saga**

When returning home one night, Peter found Gwen Stacy alive. Although Peter was overjoyed, Ned Leeds soon found out that Gwen actually was a clone created by the Jackal, who, after defeating Spider-Man, was revealed to be Peter's biology teacher, Miles Warren. After kidnapping Leeds and Spider-Man, Warren explained to the hero that he loved Gwen (in a perverted, pedophile kind of way) and blamed Spider-Man for her death. After hearing his twin brother, Raymond Warren (who he accidentally killed and cloned to cover up his crime) successfully cloned a frog, he used a blood sample from Gwen to clone her. Later, Spider-Man was left unconscious in a stadium, where he battled a clone of himself to save Ned from a bomb. Gwen's clone managed to free Ned and the bomb exploded, apparently killing the Jackal and the Spider-Clone. Ned reveals to Peter that the Jackal told him who he was. However, because of their friendship, Ned assures Peter he will never reveal his secret to anyone. Afterwards, the clone of Gwen told Peter that she couldn't live someone else's life, and decided to leave New York forever to start a new one. Though heartbroken, Peter lets her go. Unsure whether he was the original Peter Parker or the clone, Peter decided it no longer mattered as he was the only one of the two Parkers who survived.


	3. High School Junior (17)

**September: Homecoming**

MJ invited Peter to be her date at the Homecoming dance. Peter turned it down, because he was still recovering from Gwen's death. Instead, Harry went with MJ to Homecoming. During Homecoming, Spider-Man prevented the Vulture and Shocker from hijacking a DODC (Department of Damage Control) plane transporting weapons from previous superhero battles to a secure location.

 **October: The Black Cat**

Peter encountered a teenage anti-heroine known as the Black Cat. After getting access to her father's notes, she discovered he had memorized the super solider serum and written it down in invisible ink. After subjecting herself to the super solider serum, she burned the notes. Her already great reflexes, agility, and stamina were increased by the serum, as well as having gained superhuman strength, making her making her overall physical prowess comparable to Spider-Man. Despite her sometimes questionable actions, Spider-Man formed a heroic partnership with her. Cat on the other hand would develop romantic feelings for Spider-Man, and has often attempted to convince him to abandon his normal life in his civilian identity, and fully embrace his other life as the masked hero.

 **November: Cloak and Dagger**

Spider-Man teams up with Cloak and Dagger to stop experiments that Roxxon had been running on kidnapped teenagers.

 **December: The Juggernaut**

A powerful psychic known as Madame Web mentally contacts Peter Parker to ask him to protect her from the Juggernaut. Spider-Man makes many attempts to stop the Juggernaut, all of which end in failure. When the Juggernaut reaches Madame Web, he almost ends up killing her before Spider-Man swiped her away from him. After Madame Web is taken to a hospital, Spider-Man again tries to stop the Juggernaut, luring him to a construction site and finally trapping him in a pool of wet cement, leaving him to be taken by the authorities. Web thanks Spider-Man for stopping the Juggernaut, and saving her life.

 **January: Contest of Champions**

Grandmaster challenges the Collector in a game using Earth's heroes and villains as their pawns.

 **February: The Evil That Men Do**

While Spider-Man and Black Cat were attempting to stop a gang war between Doctor Octopus and the Owl, Ock sends Cat to the hospital. Enraged, Spider-Man rips out Ock's tentacles. This experience makes Spider-Man realize how much he cares about Cat.

 **March: Make a Wish**

Timothy "Tim" Harrison is a big fan of Spider-Man. As Tim lies in his bed, Spider-Man appears in Tim's room. In the following hours, the two trade discuss about Spider-Man's long career. Tim shows him the newspaper articles on him, including a whole album of The Daily Bugle's retractions (which they found to be hilarious). Tim has also collected mementos such as videos of the recorded sightings of Spider-Man. Spider-Man shows Tom how his powers work, including his organic webbing (which Tim found to be kinda gross, but very cool). The hero is touched by how much the boy looks up to him. When Spider-Man is about to leave, Tim asks him who he really is. After some (understandable) hesitation, Spider-Man takes off his mask, identifies himself as Peter Parker, and retells the fateful night when his negligence let Uncle Ben die, causing him to fight crime. The story does not change Tim's admiration of his hero. A tearful Peter Parker embraces Tim (who refers to him as "Pete") and departs. It's revealed Tim is staying in a cancer clinic, and that his last wish was to meet Spider-Man in person. Urich ends his report by stating his hope that "Spider-Man takes the time to visit a very brave young man named Tim Harrison, and I hope he does it soon. You see, Tim Harrison has leukemia, and the doctors only give him two more weeks to live."

 **April: The Hobgoblin**

While on the run from Spider-Man, low life thug Turk discovered the Green Goblin's old underground lair. He sold it's location to Roderick Kingsley. Kingsley took it's tech, and recreated the Goblin serum to become the Hobgoblin. He enjoyed a reign of terror over NY, as he took over the Kingpin's organization, and had the city's richest men and women under blackmail. Spider-Man was forced to forge an alliance with Kingpin to defeat Hobgoblin. Kingpin soon betrayed Spider-Man when blew up his headquarters to take out down Spidey and Hobgoblin. They both escaped the explosion, and Hobgoblin went into hiding.

 **May: Secret Wars**

Spider-Man was among the heroes kidnapped by the all-powerful Beyonder to fight in the Secret Wars. When his costume was damaged, Parker tried using the futuristic technology on Battleworld to repair it, and instead, replaced it with an alien "symbiote" which transformed into a black version of Spider-Man's costume. Parker used the symbiote for his costume, which gave him enhanced strength and the ability to morph the suit into any form of clothing he choose. Once the Secret Wars came to an end, Peter returned to Earth along with the other abducted superhumans.


	4. High School Senior (18)

**September:** **Secret Wars II/** **The Death of Jean DeWolff**

Peter continued to use the alien costume as Spider-Man. Spider-Man also made a habit of switching his costume between red and black at any time he wished. Meanwhile, the Beyonder visited the Earth in human form with the goal of learning about humanity.

Spider-Man's closest ally in the NYPD, Detective Jean DeWolff was murdered by Sergeant Stan Carter, also known as the Sin-Eater, who's been going after individuals he considers to be "sinful". After preventing Sin-Eater from killing Betty Brant, Spider-Man nearly beats him to death, before Daredevil shows up and stops him.

 **October: Gang War/ Parallel Lives**

New York City's gangs led by Hobgoblin, Jack o'Lantern, Hammerhead, Silvermane and the Rose all go to war. Spider-Man, Black Cat, Punisher, Daredevil, and Falcon try to put a stop to it.

Spider-Man breaks up with Black Cat, due to her disdain for the normal half of his life as Peter Parker. Following her with Harry, MJ decides to reconnect with Peter. Before MJ could discuss things with Peter, he had to run off, much to her anger. After defeating Ock in his Iron Octopus suit, Peter calls MJ and tells her to meet him in his room. There, he reveals to her that he is Spider-Man. Mary Jane denies it at first. In order to convince her, Peter leaps onto the wall, and shoots out some of his organic webbing. Excited as she is, Peter makes her promise to never reveal to anyone his secret identity and she agrees.

 **November: Spider-Man vs. Wolverine/** **Kraven's Last Hunt**

While he was part of the foreign student exchange program in Berlin, Ned Leeds was killed in the crossfire of a shooting. Peter traveled there as Spider-Man, and worked with Wolverine to track down his killers. Upon returning to NY, a heartbroken Peter attended Ned's funeral.

After suffering many defeats by the hands of Spider-Man, Kraven the Hunter has hatched a scheme to not only finally defeat Spider-Man, but to prove himself to be his superior in what is destined to be his last and greatest hunt.

 **December: Venom**

Spider-Man started noticing his black costume was causing him to act strangely and violently, so he sought help from Dr. Connors who discovered the suit was a living organism. Spider-Man removed it by forcing it off with a mix of willpower and the vibrations from a nearby church bell. The symbiote got away from him, and went on to plague Parker's life when it merged with disgraced photojournalist, Eddie Brock, creating the villain Venom. In a climatic fight, Spider-Man defeated Venom by tricking the symbiote the into thinking he wanted it back. He than buried it in wet cement.

 **January: Torment**

The Lizard goes on a killing spree until Spider-Man tries to stop him. The Lizard wounds Spider-Man and throws him off of a building. It is revealed that Calypso was hypnotizing the Lizard to do her bidding. Spider-Man defeats both Calypso and the Lizard, but the Lizard gets away.

 **February** **: Lethal Protector**

Eddie Brock freed the symbiote. Venom's goals became not just making Peter's life miserable, but becoming a self-proclaimed "lethal protector" of the innocent. Spider-Man was battling Venom on and off. Some people in the city preferred Venom's much more violent methods. Eventually, Spider-Man defeated him by tricking him into entering rock stadium where he blasted the symbiote by using the vibrations from instruments and speakers. The symbiote escaped into the sewer system, but Brock was sent to Ryker's Island.

 **March: Return of The Sinister Six**

The Sinister Six (Doctor Octopus, Electro, Hobgoblin, Mysterio, Sandman, and Vulture) return to get revenge on Spider-Man and take over New York.

 **April: Infinity War**

Spider-Man and an army of heroes from Earth and across the galaxy joined heroes to defeat Thanos when he wielded the Infinity Gauntlet. In the end, Spider-Man managed to swipe it when Wolverine cut off Thanos' arm. Spider-Man used the Gauntlet to defeat Thanos, and reversed all the damage done by him.

 **May: Carnage**

Eddie Brock shared a cell with serial killer, Cletus Kasady (who happens to be one of the first criminals Spider-Man put in prison). When Brock's symbiote soon returned to be bonded again, allowing Venom to escape prison, the symbiote unknowingly left its offspring in the cell. The new symbiote then bonded with Kasady, transforming him into Carnage. He escaped prison, and began a series of murders. He was found by Spider-Man, though the hero proved to be no match for Carnage. Spider-Man was forced to team up with Venom to defeat Carnage.

 **June: Graduation**

During his high school graduation, Peter discovers the Lizard has made his home underneath Midtown. Peter spends the rest of the day battling Lizard within, and below Midtown (which he hated because he wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible). He manages to turn him back to normal once again, and return him to his family.

 **July: Arcade**

Spider-Man has been noticing strange occurrences in the city as one by one, the X-Men are being captured by a man who calls himself Arcade. After witnessing Gambit's abduction, he tracks Arcade down to an abandoned building, where he, along with Cyclops, Storm, Wolverine and Gambit, are placed in the deadly games of Murderworld, a simulated program designed by Arcade to torture and kill his victims. After surviving the deadly traps, the X-Men escape only to be recaptured and it's up to Spider-Man to stop Arcade. After defeating him, he blows the building up. Spider-Man and the others survive but there is no sign of Arcade.

 **August: Invasion of The Spider-Slayers**

Spider-Man and Black Cat teamed up to battle Alistair Smythe and his series of Spider-Slayers.


	5. College Freshman (19)

**September: Best of Enemies**

Harry finally regains all his memories after his amnesia. After being urged by a "vision" of his dead father, he returns as the Green Goblin. Harry plans to first make Peter's life a living hell, than kill him. Eventually, Peter realizes all his recent troubles from both in and out of costume. Later, Peter confronts Harry at the Osborn mansion. Peter is victorious in a bloody fight. Peter spitefully tells Harry his father never really loved him. Just as he was leaving, Harry throws a pumpkin bomb at Peter, who deflects it back, disfiguring Harry's face. Venom, finds the Sandman and suggests joining forces to destroy Spider-Man, to which the Sandman agrees. The pair kidnap Mary Jane (labeled as an unidentified hostage by the press) in a taxicab and hang it from a gigantic web above a construction site, filled with sand. Peter approaches Harry for help, but is turned down. However, Harry learns the truth about his father's death from his butler Bernard, and arrives in time to rescue Peter; they form an alliance against the two villains. As the fight progresses, Harry subdues a gigantic, monstrous incarnation of the Sandman, and Eddie attempts to impale Peter with Harry's glider, but Harry jumps in the way and is fatally wounded, suffering the same fate of his father. During his fight with Venom, Peter creates a ring of several pipes around Venom to make a 'fence' of sonic vibrations. The alien succumbs to so much pain that it releases Brock, and Peter pulls Eddie away from it with a string of web. Peter throws one of Harry's pumpkin bombs at the symbiote, apparently killing it, but Brock gets away. Peter and Harry forgive each other before Harry dies with Mary Jane and Peter at his side. Peter swings away with MJ, before the police arrived. Later, Peter attends Harry's funeral.

 **October: Maximum Carnage**

The Symbiote survives by entering a comatose state, and eventually found it's way back to Brock. Meanwhile, Kasady is a patient at Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane. Unbeknownst to them the symbiote had in fact, unlike Venom, established a deeper equilibrium with its host. After entering Kasady's body through a small cut, it is now permanently bonded to his blood. A doctor at the facility, hoping to find a "cure" for his madness, draws blood from him, unwittingly enabling Kasady to transform into Carnage who goes on to recruit other psychopathic supervillains, including: Shriek, Spider-Doppelganger (later revealed to be a modified clone of Spider-Man created by the Jackal), Demogoblin, and Carrion. In desperation, Spider-Man and Venom were forced to work together and team up with other heroes (Captain America, Black Cat, Nightwatch, Iron Fist, Deathlok, Morbius, Firestar, Cloak, and Dagger) to defeat Carnage and his group.

 **November: The Spider-Clone Saga**

While visiting May in the hospital (she was injured during the Carnage riots), Parker ended up meeting Ben Reilly, the clone of himself whom he had fought a few years earlier. Reilly told him he only came to see May, and thought nothing of himself, but a worthless clone. Peter told him he doesn't actually know for sure which one of them is the original. Ben finally explains to Peter everything that happened to him since their encounter. _Ben was never actually caught in the explosion, but was knocked unconscious from the falling debris. Waking up hours later, he goes home only to find Peter with MJ. In desperation, Ben goes to Warren's lab and soon finds the secrets of Warren's cloning process. With a realization of horror, Peter realizes that he is the clone, not the original. He sent himself into exile from New York, believing himself to be a worthless clone. He dubbed himself "Ben Reilly", using his Uncle Ben's first name and his Aunt May's maiden name._ This convinces Peter that he is in fact the original, and Ben is the clone. Just as Ben was leaving the city, he saw Peter being attacked by Venom. Ben dons a hooded jacket, and helps Peter defeat Venom. After the fight, Peter convinces him to stay, and start a new life for himself in NY. Ben designed a similar, but different spider-costume, named himself the Scarlet Spider.

 **December: Separation Anxiety**

When the Carnage symbiote escaped Ravencroft, it bonded with Peter, turning him into Spider-Carnage. With Ben's help, Peter managed to regain control of himself long enough for John Jameson to drive it out with a potentially fatal blast of sonic waves, forcing it off him. They also faced the Life Foundation and their own group of symbiotes, including Agony (Leslie Gesneria), Lasher (Ramon Hernandez), Phage (Carl Mach), Riot (Trevor Cole), and Scream (Donna Diego).

 **January:** **Maximum Clonage**

Peter and Ben were separately attacked by a man called Kaine. Kaine managed to collect blood from both of them. Peter and Ben tracked him to the Jackal's lab. Kaine was revealed to be another clone of Peter that Jackal created after he disappeared. Kaine was created to be the Jackal's loyal servant, assistant, and personal assassin. Jackal had Kaine bring more of Peter's blood to create a new clone that was emotionless and felt no pain or pity, Spidercide. Kaine grew a change of heart, and helped Peter and Ben defeat Spidercide and Spider-Doppelganger (who was recaptured by the Jackal in the aftermath of Maximum Carnage). The lab was destroyed in an explosion, along with Spidercide and Spider-Doppelganger, but Jackal escaped. Kaine survived as well, but disappeared before Peter and Ben could find him. Kaine left NY to travel the country, and served anti-hero justice to any criminals he had encountered.

 **February** **: Onslaught**

During the Onslaught event, Sentinels invaded the city, which Ben and Peter helped fight off before the apparent loss of the FF and the Avengers (they were actually transported to Counter-Earth). Peter and Ben began to contemplate the future of NY, after becoming one of the few heroes left around to defend it.

 **March: Revelations**

Mary Jane was rushed to hospital after she was poisoned by cup of coffee, revealed to have been staged by Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin; Osborn had survived his apparent death due to an unexpected increased healing factor as part of his powers that nobody had known about before. Osborn revealed that he had been in hiding in Europe for the past few years, and returned after he learning of his son's death to kill Peter himself. During the subsequent confrontation, Ben Reilly jumped in front of the Goblin's glider when he sent it flying towards Peter, sacrificing himself to save Parker. Peter grabbed a bag full of pumpkin bombs, and hurled it toward Goblin where he disappeared in the blazing inferno. The doctors were able to save MJ. Peter and MJ both dug an unmarked grave for Ben, and held a secret funeral for him.

 **April:** **Identity Crisis**

In the months that followed, Norman Osborn made a public return with a faked back story to explain his absence, regained ownership of OsCorp, took control of the Daily Bugle, and discredited anyone who opposed him. During this time, Gwen's uncle Arthur and cousin Jill Stacy arrived in NY to uncover the full story of her and her father's deaths. Norman angered Peter after mentioning Gwen at an interview, which caused Spider-Man to brutally beat Norman, which was all caught on a hidden camera in his house. With the staged confrontation and the apparent murder of a small-time criminal using what appeared to be Spider-Man's organic webbing, Osborn was able to create the fake impression that Spider-Man was a straightforward criminal, and increased pressure was placed on capturing him. Realizing he could no longer operate as Spider-Man, he faked his own death. In order to take down Osborn and clear his name without actually being Spider-Man, Parker recruited four high school teens with abilities and a desire to do good. He made them costumes and gave them names: Dusk, Hornet, Prodigy, and Ricochet. The four formed a team Peter named the Slingers. Dusk was able to investigate the villain Trapster, one of the only people capable of creating an convincing artificial duplicate of Spidey's organic webbing, and convinced him to confess to the crime to hurt Osborn and publicly exonerate Spider-Man of the murder charge. Prodigy was used to present fake evidence that the Chameleon had attacked Osborn disguised as Spider-Man. Their efforts were successful, and Norman is convicted. After their work was done, Peter handed leadership of the group over to Prodigy.

 **May: The Final Chapter**

After interrupting the Gathering of Five ceremony (consisting of Norman Osborn, Madame Web, Mattie Franklin, Gregory Herd, and Morris Maxwell) Norman becomes the Green Goblin and attempts to destroy the Daily Bugle, only to be stopped by Spider-Man. Shortly after, MJ was apparently killed when her airplane exploded during her flight to Florida.


	6. College Sophomore (20)

**September: Spider-Man Reborn**

While the Avengers and Fantastic Four made their triumphant return from Counter-Earth, Spider-Man was nowhere to be seen. For weeks, Peter refused to believe MJ was dead, but eventually grew to accept it. Peter went through a rebound period with the help of Jill Stacy, and was inspired to continue as Spider-Man. With his faith restored, he was able to defeat and kill the Thousand, once known as Carl King (an old bully of Peter's who ate the genetically engineered, radioactive spider attempting to gain powers).

 **October:** **A Death in The Family**

After public reveal of being the Green Goblin, Norman Osborn starts to provoke Peter into killing him in a story by releasing footage of Gwen's death to media, claiming that Gwen's death was the result of Spider-Man selfish actions and forcing a drunken Flash Thompson to have a car accident, causing him to lose his legs in the process. In the end, Spider-Man and the Green Goblin meet up in one of Osborn's warehouses where Spider-Man defeats the Goblin and although he urged him to finish him off, Peter refused to play the Goblin's game and leaves him for the cops instead.

 **November: Mary Jane**

Parker discovered Mary Jane was alive, kidnapped by Hydro-Man, who had been stalking her prior to her airplane flight. Hydro-Man revealed to MJ that he sneaked onboard and knocked her out during mid-flight. He got them both out of the plane over the ocean before he set off explosives he planted on the plane to blow it up and kill all the passengers onboard just to fake her own death. Spider-Man defeated Hydro-Man by exposing him to extreme heat. Hydro-Man apparently died when he evaporated into the air, but Spider-Man considers the possibility that he might return as rain droplets. After a brief reconciliation, Mary Jane requested time to herself, saying that she needed time to adjust by herself after her mentally scarring experience.

 **December: Coming Home**

Peter encountered a man named Ezekiel Sims who possesses the same spider-powers he has (except for organic webbing, and instead has the ability to control/ communicate with spiders), and presented Peter with the possibility that his powers had been bestowed on him by mystical forces, effectively making Peter a "totem" that connected the animal and human realms. Peter soon encountered villains linked to him through his new-found nature as a Spider-Totem. The first of them was Morlun, who almost beat Spider-Man to death, and seemingly met his end after Peter injected himself with a dose of radiation (which he has a certain amount of resistance to), which hurt Morlun whenever they made contact and weakened him enough for Spidey to take the opportunity and kill him. Following the exhausting encounter with Morlun, Peter crashed on his bed. Spider-Man soon fought new powerful foes such as Shathra, and the Thousand.

 **January** **: Disassembled**

Spider-Man confronted a new villain known as the Queen, who invaded New York and used her powers to take control over the citizens who possessed the vestige of an insect gene. As a result, Peter's mind fell prey to the Queen's control. The Queen planned to use Peter's body to breed, but his mind broke free. During a subsequent fight against the Queen, Spider-Man disarmed a bomb she planned to detonate, and she was seemingly killed when SHIELD attacked her subterranean base.

 **February: Sins Past**

Gwen Stacy's siblings, a brother named Gabriel and a sister named Sarah, were told by Osborn that Peter was responsible for their sister's death. They spent the past four years training to kill him. The twins then attack Spider-Man, and he subsequently determines their true identities. However, seeking to confirm it, Peter goes to the Stacy household to search for proof. During a brief confrontation with Sarah, Peter pulls off her mask, and takes notice that she clearly resembles her sister, but is forced to escape when Gabriel attacks. Releasing a video on YouTube, Spider-Man tells the twins to meet him on the bridge where Gwen died, where he tells them the truth about what happened. Sarah believes Spider-Man, but Gabriel does not, resulting in him attempting to attack Spider-Man only to accidentally shoot Sarah. Gabriel returns to a secret base that Osborn told them to travel to after they had completed their mission, taking the Goblin formula and becoming the Grey Goblin. Meanwhile, Sarah is taken to hospital and is given a blood transfusion to stabilize her condition. When Grey Goblin tries to attack the weakened Spider-Man, Sarah shoots Grey Goblin's glider, recognizing that Spider-Man is not responsible for their sister's death, causing an explosion that results in her brother vanishing. Sarah flees from the hospital, while Gabriel escapes. Sarah tells Peter she wishes to live a normal life, and returns home to her mother as the last of her children.

 **March: The New Avengers**

Peter joined forces with a fortuitous group of heroes present at the Raft Superhuman Security Prison to help contain escaping inmates following a massive breakout caused by Graviton. Once the situation was contained, the group remained together and became the New Avengers, making Spider-Man a founding member of that particular team.

 **April: The Death of Spider-Man**

Peter discovered that Morlun has returned, and was stalking him, waiting for to perfect moment to kill/ fed off him. Despite knowing that a fight a Morlun was probably hopeless, Peter braced himself for the coming battle. Morlun surprise attacked him and brutally defeated him, even ripping his left eye out and eating it. The bloodied, and crippled Spider-Man was rushed to the hospital with extreme wounds. Morlun attacked him there again. MJ attempted to stop him, but Morlun threw her across the room and broke her arm. However, Peter woke up and used the last of his strength, he killed Morlun, before succumbing to his injuries and dying in MJ's arms. Iron Man took away Peter's body. The New Avengers revealed to the world that Spider-Man was dead. MJ was the unfortunate soul to tell May Parker that the nephew she raised as a son, that was secretly Spider-Man was dead. May goes into denial that he was Spider-Man, but MJ proves it by showing her the spare costume Peter kept hidden in his closet. Convinced, May breaks down and cries as she is comforted by an equally devastated MJ. A city wide funeral was held for Spider-Man, attended by many of his friends, allies, the people he's helped over the years, and even some villains (respectfully). His body was buried in the Avengers Memorial Park. The New Avengers, MJ, and May mourned over his death in private, remembering all the great memories they've had with Peter. They decided to keep Peter's secret identity beyond the grave. As the weeks go by in Peter's grave, his body's formed a cocoon. In the cocoon, a being (taking the form of Spider-Man) told Peter he never understood what he was and is too scared to truly be a "Spider-Man", only focusing on his human part and not his spider part. It reminds Peter of how (some) spiders go through ecdysis once in their lives with new bodies stronger than ever. It tells Peter he can be reborn if he will truly accept his powers, and permanently make him a part of who he is. Peter agreed gladly accepted the terms of his resurrection, and was regenerated with a new and completely healed body. He promises that he won't waste this one, last, second chance at life he's been given. He goes to Avengers Tower and reunites with MJ and May.

 **May: Secret War**

After the public reveal of Nick Fury's unauthorized Secret War (which Spider-Man took part in), and an explosion in Stamford, Connecticut by the villain Nitro causes the death of hundreds, the US government finally passes the Superhuman Registration Act (SRA).

 **June: Civil War**

Despite misgivings and with the support of his family, Peter initially sided with mentor Iron Man in support of superhero registration, after being unsure initially, as he felt that heroes needed to get public support for their actions. Many of the heroes on that side had public identities, with him being the only major supporter without one; Iron Man also said it was a positive thing to unmask if they were to gain support. He planned to liquidate his assets and flee the country in case his unmasking caused any problems, but his family suggested against it, believing that Peter needed to get recognition for his actions. With Iron Man at his side, at a live press conference in Washington, D.C., Peter unmasked and said "My name is Peter Parker, and I have been Spider-Man since I was 15 years old". His siding with the pro-registration heroes also saw him gaining the "Iron Spider" armor, which Stark had been building since Peter's resurrection. Reaction to the unmasking was diverse. Among the negative supporters was Jameson (who fainted upon watching the broadcast, and came to "disown" Peter, having seen him like a son over the years) and Liz Allan (who blamed Peter for causing so much suffering in her life). However, fighting against the fugitive heroes, the existence of the Thor clone and a prison for the unregistered in the Negative Zone left a poor taste in his mouth, and he even found out that Iron Man was tracking him with the Iron Spider Armor. This caused him to get Aunt May and MJ out of the Tower and into hiding. He confronted Stark, who quickly overrides his armor, Peter then ditches the Iron Spider and escapes. In retaliation, Maria Hill send the pro-registration Thunderbolts, a group of registered villains, after him. While running through the sewers, he is attacked by the Jester and Jack O'Lantern. They beat up Spider-Man but before they can capture him, the Punisher kills them and brings him to the Secret Avengers headquarters. After joining the team and reuniting with his girlfriend and aunt, Spider-Man interrupted a news broadcast, announcing his mistake of registering, giving his allegiance to the anti-registered and gives a description of the Negative Zone Prison. Spider-Man was one of the few heroes who did not accept the general amnesty after the arrest and death of Captain America, continuing to work with the underground New Avengers. Peter took the death of Captain America hard, even blaming himself for his death despite not being present at the shooting. After an encounter with Rhino and receiving condolence from Wolverine, Spider-Man watched Cap's funeral on TV with the New Avengers. When the team discussed why they didn't go, Cage said they couldn't risk getting arrested by Tony Stark on the spot.

 **July: Back in Black**

Peter's now-public identity allowed the Kingpin to put a hit on his family. His sniper shot at him at his apartment. Peter saved Mary Jane, but the bullet hit Aunt May. He takes his aunt to a hospital where she falls into a coma. Tracking the sniper's gun to a warehouse full of arms dealers, viciously beats everyone and gets the names of the dealers who traffics those guns. Peter donned a cloth version of his black suit to find those who were responsible of hurting his family. Getting the sniper's name from the gun dealers, he tracks him and beats him but he is killed by another assassin. He finds the gunman talking to Fisk on his cell phone. Peter takes him to a sewer pipe, beats him and tells him to tell everyone to stay away from his family. He arrives at Ryker's Island during a prison riot lead by the Kingpin to confront him. Spider-Man savagely beats the crime-lord and taunts him on his peetyness. Telling Fisk that after his aunt dies, he will kill him, along with his wife and son as well. He threatens the other inmates that he will kill them all slowly and painfully if they ever harm his family before leaving. Peter was still on the run from the law. At one point, War Machine and Komodo attempted to arrest him by placing a S.P.I.N. (Super Power Inhibiting Neckcollar) on him. They failed. SHIELD agents attempted to use MJ to capture Peter. After one of them almost killed her by accident, Peter went berserk and severely injured and even crippled one of the he could not afford for his identity to be public knowledge, Peter agreed to aid the Scarlet Spiders in return for their help in reestablishing his secret identity. Telling the media that Parker was part of their team but was discharged and drawing confusion as to if Parker is the first and only Spider-Man, or if he's even Spider-Man at all. Towards the end of his search, Peter even had an encounter with the Watcher. The Watcher shows Peter all the alternate lives he could've lived, some better and some worst.

 **August: One More Day**

Peter grew increasingly desperate to save the life of his Aunt May. He sought help from Tony Stark save Aunt May's life, but he refused. After appealing to Stark, Jarvis was sent with $2 million to pay the hospital fees and give her the best care possible. At one point, Eddie Brock was found in Aunt May's room; where he told Peter he just wanted to visit her. The inter-dimensional Demon Mephisto offered to save Aunt May in exchange for either two things: Peter's soul, or the love he and MJ have for each other. As part of Mephisto's deal, everyone would forget Peter's identity as Spider-Man. Peter refused, as he would never make a deal with the devil, or a "discount devil". After Peter tells him to go back to hell, Mephisto leaves him. Instead, Peter insists that Doctor Strange should make people forget he is Spider-Man. Doctor Strange contacts Tony Stark and Reed Richards for advice on the matter, because they are partially responsible for Peter's identity becoming public. Both Richards and Stark agree with Strange, but it takes some convincing. They decide that nobody, including themselves will remember anything. Strange warns Peter that a spell as large, and reality altering as the one he's about to perform can only occur once, and after that there's no more second chances. Peter tells him a second chance is all he needs. Peter and MJ enter a protective shell to shield themselves from the changes.


	7. College Junior (21)

**September: Brand New Day/ Web of Shadows**

Doctor Strange has erased knowledge of Parker's secret identity from everyone on Earth (except Mary Jane, the Jackal, Eddie Brock, and the remaining Spider-Clones. Some other unexpected changes to reality happen as a result from the spell including Harry Osborn never dying, as well as having a healed face). Back from two years in a European rehab center was Harry Osborn. While searching for a job, Peter joined the Daily Bugle again which was now bought out by Dexter Bennett, and began to work as a paparazzi reporter, which was something that neither his Aunt May or Harry approved of. However, after his photographs of the celebrity Bobby Carr resulted in the deaths of women by a crazed super villainess stalker called Paperdoll who was obsessed with him, Peter decided to destroy the new photos he took resulting in Bennett firing him. Peter soon learned that Bennett had blacklisted him to nearly every news source in town preventing Peter from finding work. However, Harry suggested that Peter find a job at a news source that was Bennett's enemy, which he did by joining the Front Line as it was not under Bennett's influence. Afterwards, a new gang emerges known as the Inner Demons who are now taking over Fisk's territory. At one point, Spider-Man arrives at a construction site owned by Kingpin under attack by the Inner Demons. Whilst fending off the Inner Demons, Peter learns that Martin Li, one of New York's most prominent philanthropists leads the Inner Demons under his alter-ego Mister Negative. Martin also runs the FEAST shelters located across the city which complicates things for Peter's personal life as his Aunt May works at FEAST. To make matters worse, Martin is also running as mayor against J. Jonah Jameson, making it a no-win scenerio for Spidey.

After his latest encounter with Venom, a piece of the symbiote bonded itself to Spider-Man. Soon, Spider-Man realized the symbiote was reproducing itself, and infecting civilians, as well as heroes and villains. Spider-Man and other heroes/ villains (Wolverine, Luke Cage, Moon Knight, Black Cat, Vulture, Electro, Rhino, Kingpin, and Tinkerer) were forced to team up with SHIELD (under the command of Black Widow) to repel the invasion led by Venom. SHIELD was pushing the blame to Spider-Man for the invasion. Black Cat hacked into SHIELD's files and discovered SHIELD was experimenting on the symbiote, driving it insane. Spider-Man leaked this to the public to damage SHIELD's reputation. At the end of the invasion, Eddie Brock was the one who defeated the symbiote by fighting it's control, and apparently died when the SHIELD Helicarrier crashed and exploded into NY harbor.

 **October: New Ways To Die/ Secret Invasion**

During a trip to the Macroverse, Spider-Man re-revealed to the Fantastic Four his identity. After coming back, he discovered J.J. Jameson has the won the NY election to become major, Aunt May and Jameson's father Jay are in a relationship, and Harry had fallen to drink after his girlfriend, Lily Hollister was revealed to be the supervillainess known as Menace. Eddie Brock was also revealed to be alive, and started an effort to redeem himself as Anti-Venom, who would act as an anti-symbiote being (but not against radiation, like in the comics).

Spider-Man and the rest of the New Avengers (Anti-Registration) were forced to form a truce with the Mighty Avengers (Pro-Registration) to battle the Skrull's Secret Invasion.

 **November: Dark Reign/ American Son**

Norman Osborn was the one who killed the Skrull Queen that posed as Spider-Woman in the final battle, and was given Stark's position as director of SHIELD and the Initiative. He donned an altered Iron Man armor with Captain America's color set and dubbed himself the "Iron Patriot". He dissolved SHIELD and rebranded it as HAMMER. He founded his own "Avengers", composed mainly of super-criminals who had served in the Thunderbolts posing as heroes. Since Osborn had transformed Venom (now Mac Gargan, the former Scorpion) into a more Spider-Man like look to join his Dark Avengers, Peter had to reveal his secret identity to the New Avengers, in order to implicitly earn the team's trust. After the wedding of Aunt May and Jay, Spider-Man saved Mayor Jameson from Doctor Octopus with the help of the Human Torch. He later battled a man called Raptor who wanted to kill Peter Parker, and saw the return of his clone Kaine. Despite his problems, Spider-Man helped a new female superhero called Jackpot start fighting crime. Jackpot helped him expose Mister Negative's true identity to the public.

Osborn made Gabriel Stacy (who he considered to be his one true "son") the armored "hero" called American Son. Spider-Man knew he must act against Norman Osborn and his Dark Reign. Spider-Man infiltrated Avengers Tower hack into his files. Spider-Man is caught and brought before Norman. Harry confronted Norman as the New Goblin and rescued Spider-Man as well. In addition, Spider-Man managed to get a videotape of Osborn practicing illegal experiments to damage his reputation and leaked it to the public.

 **December:** **The Gauntlet/ Grim Hunt**

Spider-Man faced a gauntlet of old and new villains. Electro destroyed the DB Building. Sandman became obsessed with taking care of his daughter, Penny after she was diagnosed with a fatal illness. Rhino left reformation to kill a new villain called R.H.I.N.O. who murdered his wife. The Vulture tries to kill Jameson. The Lizard evolved, killing his wife and son in the process. In the end, Connors mind was trapped in the Lizard, devastated and broken over what he had done.

The Kravinoff family started a vengeance scheme on Spider-Man, kidnapping Madame Web and Mattie Franklin. The Kravinoffs killed Mattie Franklin to resurrect Grim Hunter, and finally hunted Spider-Man and killed him to revive Kraven. However, it was revealed that the corpse was Kaine's, who had earlier knocked out Peter and switched places to save him, with the corrupted resurrection ritual thus leaving Kraven an apparent immortal who could only die from Spider-Man's hand. Spider-Man removed the curse by punching Kraven so hard his heart stops (making him legally for a few moments), and uses CPR to revive him. A satisfied Kraven leaves NY forever with his surviving family members. Madame Web died and Julia Carpenter took up her mantle. Afterwards, Kaine resurrected from the grave after going though his one regeneration just like Peter once did. Kaine also gained a new power: retractable stingers (something Peter never had).

 **January: Shattered Dimensions/ Siege**

After pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos was shattered across four different dimensions (three in each) Madame Web gathered Spider-Man and his Noir, 2099, and Ultimate counterparts to collect them and take them out of the hands of the villains who had already found them. In his universe, Spider-Man collected the first piece from Kraven, the second from Sandman, and the third from Juggernaut (who was being hunted down by Silver Sable and the Wild Pack). After collecting all the pieces, they brought it to Madame Web only to have the Tablet stolen by Mysterio. The four Spider-Men worked together to defeat Mysterio, and stop him from changing reality.

After Osborn's downfall, the resurrection of Captain America, and the Registration Act's abolition following the Siege of Asgard, Peter made amends with the heroes he fought with during the Civil War.

 **February: The Heroic Age/ Big Time**

Spider-Man's heroic career rose up again, he joined the reassembled Avengers and were outlaws no more.

Spider-Man assisted the Avengers in defeating Doctor Octopus' army of octobots. He then faced off against the Hobgoblin and the Kingpin. Peter also made amends with MJ, and they renewed their Jameson (JJJ's second wife) was killed in a fight between Alistair Smythe as the Spider-Slayer, Scorpion, and the other enemies Jameson's made over the years. As a result, Peter swore a vow that "no one dies" and acted upon it as he took down the villain Massacre without any one of his hostages dying.

 **March: Shadowland/ Future Foundation**

Spider-Man united with NY's other street-level heroes to stop the Hand from destroying NY.

After Johnny Storm/ Human Torch "died" preventing an invasion from the Negative Zone, Peter joined the Fantastic Four, now as the Future Foundation as part of Johnny's to have his spot in the Four. He helped them to fight an interdimensional council of Reed Richards. Their next mission was in the Caribbean, on Earth. There, Reed located the epicenter of the dimensional anomalies the Future Foundation had been fixing. As the team explored the island, they were attacked by zombie pirates. During this time, Aunt May decided move to Boston with Jay.

 **April: Spider-Men/ Spider-Island**

A black 15-year-old teenager by the name of Miles Morales pays a visit to his uncle Aaron Davis. While they were watching television, a spider comes out and bit Miles on his hand, causing him to pass out and foam at the mouth. Aaron immediately stepped on the spider, killing it. Miles was out for the rest of the night. The next morning, Miles found he had gotten spider-powers (just like Peter's own with the addition of generating venom shocks from his hands, and can camouflage to blend in with his environment). He purchased a store made Spider-Man costume and explored the city. He ended up fighting and defeating the villain Kangaroo. This caught the attention of Peter, and sought to find him. Peter encountered Miles, and offered to take him under his wing as his mentor. While discussing what his superhero name should be, Miles suggested just "Spider-Man", but Peter that would be too confusing for everyone. Peter suggested "Black Spider" instead, which Miles agreed to.

Spider-Man soon found himself with a new problem. The Jackal has found a way to enhance the Queen's powers to enable her to telepathically grant everyone in New York spider-powers under her will. The Queen wanted to turn NY's population into a Spider-Army that would be under her control. After freeing Kaine from Queen's influence, he joined Spider-Man in taking her down. While Spider-Man and the Avengers battled the now greatly empowered Spider-Queen and her army in Central Park, Kaine killed her and everyone infected by her powers was instantly returned to normal. In the cleanup, Peter met with Kaine, who told Peter that he was leaving New York and heading for Houston, Texas. In the aftermath, Peter sat with MJ on a rooftop, bonding over the recent experiences. They look at the Empire State Building, lit in red and blue in his honor.

 **May: Edge of Time/ Ends of The Earth**

Peter and Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of 2099 teamed up stop an aged, future version of Ben Reilly from rewriting/ altering history. Peter defeats Atrocity (Anti-Venom, Otto Octavius, and Walker Sloan merged into a single being) and Miguel defeats Reilly, preventing the timeline from collapsing. In the end, Peter asked Miguel if he's truly from his timeline's future, or a possible one. Miguel replied "For now, I am" before returning to his own time.

After fighting some old foes like the Vulture and his Vulture henchmen, teaming-up with Daredevil and Black Cat, and reuniting the returned Human Torch, Spider-Man faced the return of his second greatest enemy. Before his coming death, Doctor Octopus wishes to be remembered as the man who saved Earth by stopping the Greenhouse Effect. Spider-Man joined the Avengers to stop Octavius and his Sinister Six. After every Avenger was subdued by Octavius, Silver Sable, who followed Spider-Man to his battle, saved him and Black Widow. When they tried to get to one of Octavius' manufacturing satellites, they defeated Sandman. Octavius asked for help from all nations, to capture Spider-Man. Octavius called on many villains to hunt down Spider-Man and his allies. To counter this, Spider-Man called on the heroes that were still on Earth to destroy the facilities of Octavius. When he and his allies arrived at the main base in Romania, Doc Ock stated that Spider-Man was right and he activated his satellites. This caused a huge explosion in the areas that were facing the sun. When the trio exited the base they saw what happened. Sable then asked if that is Symkaria to which Peter answered it is half of the world and Spider-Man said, "We failed." The destruction was revealed to be a trick made by Mysterio (only burning a small portion of a city in Symkaria) while Chameleon uses a robotic armor to fight Spider-Man. After they are defeated, Mysterio is convinced by Spider-Man to help him catch the Octopus in his base in Guatemala, but Octavius uses the mind-controlled Avengers against them. Meanwhile, for saving half of Symkaria, Sable kisses Peter on the check. Spider-Man, Sable and Widow managed to defeat the Avengers, then he and Sable headed to Octavius' underwater base. They were faced by Rhino while the base started to flood, Octavius trapped Sable and left Spider-Man with two choices, to continue to fight him in order to save Sable from drowning, or allow Octavius to activate the lenses. After leaving Sable to her death at her request, Spidey managed to destroy Octavius's arms and equipment before taking his foe away to a doctor, thus finally saving the world. Peter again was distraught over the deaths of Silver Sable and Rhino, as he felt that he could have saved them.

 **June: Avengers vs. X-Men/ Dying Wish**

When Cable kidnapped the Avengers, Spider-Man and Wolverine went to go rescue their team. Wolverine was keen on killing Cable, but Spider-Man was unsure of doing so. Cable however, was eventually taken down. Spider-Man sided with his fellow Avengers against the X-Men. He was present during the Battle of Utopia and together with Wolverine they attempted to take Hope away. They failed, however, as Hope's Phoenix powers manifested and incapacitated them, even severely burning Wolverine. Spider-Man was later seen among one of the teams searching for Hope across the world, and came into conflict with several X-Men, most notably Colossus as the Juggernaut. After the Phoenix Force was split into five pieces and possessed Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magik, Namor and Colossus as its hosts, Spider-Man was brought to the mythical city of K'un-Lun due to a prophecy that predicted that he would become the teacher/ mentor of Hope Summers. She was initially unresponsive to him as a teacher, due to him being clueless about what to teach her, but after telling her what his uncle always told him "With great power comes great responsibility", she quickly took a liking to him. When the Avengers attempted to free their imprisoned teammates from the Phoenix Force enhanced Colossus and Magik, Spider-Man bought them time to do so. When Spider-Man was beaten down by Colossus, Magik told Colossus to kill him, Colossus replied that they are turning into things that they are not due to immense power that they possessed. Spider-Man took advantage of the situation, and manipulated them into attack each other, already having been beaten severely himself. As a result, they were both knocked unconscious and were strip of their Phoenix Force powers. He was present during the final battle against the Dark Phoenix, Cyclops, and was the first person to sense the manifestation of new mutants after Scarlet Witch and Hope destroyed the Phoenix Force.

By using a mind-swapping Octobot, Doctor Octopus managed to switch minds with Peter Parker, putting himself in Spider-Man's body and trapping Peter in his own, dying body. As Doc Ock could access to Peter's memories, Spider-Man could do the same to Octavius', and discovered that Octavius used an Octobot to switch brain patterns in order to perform his plan. Peter managed to access that Octobot and use it to send a message to many super villains to help him get out from prison. Hydro-Man, Scorpion and the Trapster heed the call, freeing "Doc Ock" from the Raft, then they were tasked with the mission to bring Spider-Man to him. He put on a new set of tentacles and decided to search for the Octobot with which his mind was transferred. He decided to go to Stark Tower in order to ask Tony Stark for help, but encountered Octavius as Spider-Man, who released a set of giant Octobots worldwide in order to distract the rest of the Avengers. They battled until both fell from the Tower, fatally wounding Octopus. Peter was able to use the brain-swapping Octobot, switching their minds back in their rightful bodies. Parker delivered Octopus a lethal punch which caused him to give his last breaths. Both then discovered that the Octobot managed to connect their minds, and Otto forced Peter to relive the most suffering experiences and memories of his life, giving him a darker personality. Finally, Otto passes away.

 **July: Superior/ Age of Ultron**

Mentally scarred by his near death experience, Peter decided he could become a better Spider-Man, a superior Spider-Man. His first action was redesigning his spider suit. After defeating the Sinister Six, numerous of Peter's friends noticing changes in Peter's behavior. Peter killed the mass-murderer Massacre, by shooting him in the head with a gun on live television. When the Avengers decided to question Spider-Man to find a reason for his change of behavior, but they realized nothing was wrong. Parker helped Mayor Jameson assist in the execution of Alistair Smythe, and even though Smythe managed to temporarily take over the Raft with his allies, Vulture, Boomerang and Scorpion. Peter shattered Scorpion's jaw, blinded the Vulture and nearly killed Boomerang. He finally killed Smythe himself. Jameson starts blaming the whole mess on Spider-Man, and starts talking of how he will ruin his reputation once more. Spider-Man stops him by informing of his knowledge of Jameson's involvement in the creation of Scorpion and the early Spider-Slayers. Spider-Man warns him that if he makes anymore attacks against him either verbally or physically, he will release that information. Although Jameson gives into the blackmail, he tells Spider-Man this only proves he was right about him all long. Unknown to him, a new group of organized crime was being built by the hand of the Green Goblin.

Peter's mind was briefly possessed by his future self to warn the Avengers, and aid them in preventing the Age of Ultron. Ultron attempted to devastate the world by launching all the world's nuclear missiles. Iron Man was able to simultaneously divert all the missiles harmlessly into space. In the aftermath, several anti-A.I. laws were passed by the government.

 **August: Agent Venom/ Goblin Nation**

After a working with Agent Venom to defeat the Beetle, during which Peter discovered that Flash Thompson was behind the symbiote. Peter convinced Flash into getting a procedure done that would give him robotic leg implants that enable him to walk without always depending on the symbiote. However, while the symbiote was removed during the surgery, it felt isolated and scared, broke out of containment and bonded to Peter, turning him into "Poison". Despite claiming to be able to exert full control over a reluctant Venom symbiote, Peter became even more erratic than usual: he wounded Cardiac and fled, hoping to find a villain to physically overpower, proving his new-found might. Failing to do so, he started beating up and scaring petty criminals. As soon as MJ tried to counter his anger, Otto was informed that the Hobgoblin's minions were robbing a bank leaving while warning her to stay out of his way. After killing two of the robbers, Poison was confronted by the Avengers, who with the aid of Flash Thompson clad in the Iron Spider Armor managed to defeat Poison. Peter realized that the symbiote had been eroding his control and it abruptly took over him, lashing out at Flash when he tried to convince it to return to him. Peter was able to cast the symbiote out and back to Flash.

New York has come under siege by the Goblin Nation. Peter locates their headout, and runs into the Green Goblin and his henchmen. To Peter's surprise, the Green Goblin sends off his henchmen, and talks with him, revealing that he has rediscovered his true identity, as well as have remembered all the horrible things he's done to him over the years. Enraged, Peter swears to liberate New York from his grip. Laughing, the Goblin tries to zap Peter, only for Peter to dive underwater to avoid pursuit. Peter makes a call to Mary Jane, telling her to stay safe. Suddenly, the Goblin contacts him, telling him to turn on the news, and promises to show him interesting things. When Peter does so, the reports of the places he's familiar to blows up one by one, including the neighborhood in Queen's where he grew up, and Midtown High. Peter swears to kill the Goblin, but the latter challenges Peter to confront him at Empire State University. He quickly swings his way to the university, where he starts to attack, only to find that the Green Goblin was better prepared than he thought, and has damaged most of his costume. As the Goblin makes his exit, Peter struggles with everything that's happening at once. Swearing to find the Green Goblin, his spider-sense goes off, and he is confronted by the new Spider-Slayers. Jameson, projecting his voice, declares that he will kill Spider-Man, much to Peter's shock. When Peter is pinned by one of them, he is saved by the arrival of Spider-Man 2099 (who is currently stranded in the present), who deactivated them with a remote. Peter is questioned by him regarding his actions of late, but before anything can happen, the Spider-Slayers are reactivated by the Green Goblin, who has hacked into their systems as well, and promptly grab both Spider-Men by the head. The Goblin revealed to Peter he had taken Mary Jane hostage, and he promptly started looking for her. Spider-Man was deceived by Menace into going to the subway, as she made him believe MJ was there. In the subway he found himself with the decision to save a young child. Peter hesitated, as there was a chance that by saving her he would injure himself and fail to get back in the search for MJ. He realized there's no time for planning, only doing what was right. When Peter found himself overwhelmed by his enemies and almost no allies left, he went through a total mental breakdown. After donning his original red and blue costume, Peter went on to defeat the Green Goblin once and for all and save MJ. Peter found Goblin holding MJ and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage. He forces Peter to choose whom he wants to save, and both drops Mary Jane and the children. Not repeating his mistake with Gwen, Spider-Man saves MJ by jumping in after, allowing him to cushion her from the impact and saves the children as well. While Goblin is pelted by civilians on the bridge, Spider-Man gently lowers MJ and the children onto a nearby rescue boat. The Goblin then grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an building. After a bloody battle, Peter manages to defeat him. However, the Green Goblin (who was revealed to be Norman Osborn under the guise of the now deceased Mason Banks) manages to slip away before he could be taken away by the authorities. Afterwards, MJ tells Peter that she can't let his dual life affect her's anymore, and leaves him.


	8. College Senior (22)

**September: Original Sin**

Peter is spending most of his time rebuilding his public image. As Spider-Man, he rejoined the Avengers, and aided in the investigation of the Watcher's murder, the explosion of one of Uatu's eyes at the hands of the Orb caused anyone in the radius of the detonation to have revealed to them a deep secret related to was caught by the explosion, and discovered that another person had been bit by the very same spider which gave him powers years ago, a young lady named Cindy Moon. Spider-Man tracked her down and freed her from a bunker owned by the late Ezekiel Sims, where Cindy had spent seven years in voluntary confinement shortly after getting her powers, in order to avoid drawing Morlun's attention. After Peter notified Cindy that Morlun was dead, she adopted the alias of Silk as soon as she was freed. However, Silk's release left her unprotected from a very alive Morlun, whom she believed would not only try to kill her, but also every spider-person.

 **October: Spider-Verse**

Peter was approached by numerous Spider-Men from across the Multiverse, who invited him to join their resistance in Earth-13 against the Inheritors (Morlun and his family), because he was the most important spider of them all for having previously defeated Morlun himself. During a mission to gather more spiders in 2099, Peter was surprised to see his Superior self among them (an alternate future version of himself who never gave up being the Superior Spider-Man). After Daemos tracked them down to Earth-928 and was later accompanied by the rest of his family, the Spider-Men were forced to split up and flee, Peter unmasked a dying old Spider-Man to discover him as an alternate version of Ezekiel, who told him to protect the Other, the Bride and the Scion before dying. When they returned to Earth-13, Superior declared himself in charge. Peter also encountered his future daughter, Mayday Parker, also known as Spider-Girl. Although she refuses to tell him who the mother is, she mentions Peter was on an anniversary date with his wife when she was attacked by Daemos and saved by the Spider-Army. Curious why the Inheritors never went after his future self at some point, Peter came to the conclusion that when a spider-totem goes through their one regeneration, it makes them undetectable to the Inheritors. After defeating Superior for leadership over the team, Peter left with Anya Corazon and Spider-Gwen to find somebody that could help then infiltrate the Inheritors. Shortly upon leaving, the Safe Zone was attacked by Solus, Jennix, and Morlun. After Solus killed the Cosmic Spider-Man, the Spider-Army was forced to flee. Their new safe zone, Earth-8847 was soon attacked by the Inheritors. Silk, who had gone on her own, contacted them from Earth-3145, and told them to escape there, a radioactive-contaminated Earth where the Inheritors couldn't follow. After finding shelter in the Sims Tower, the Spider-Army discovered this universe's spider-totem, Ben Parker. This version of his uncle, however, was not willing to fight again. Using scrolls which contained the prophecies the Inheritors tried to accomplish given to Spider-Man by Spider-Woman, who had infiltrated the Inheritor's base earlier, the Spider-Army discovered that the Inheritors plan to sacrifice the Other, the Bride and the Scion to stop the emergence of new Spider-Totems, and about Karn, an exiled Inheritor who hunted only to survive hoping to return home. After Peter sent a team to recruit Karn, a squad of the spiders traveled to the Inheritors' home universe on Loomworld and destroyed Jennix's cloning facility (explaining how Morlun came back from the back twice). Kaine revealed to have arrived to Loomworld to fight the Inheritors, having used the Other's full power to kill Solus before being taken out by by Morlun (they need Kaine alive for the ritual). After he and Superior convinced Earth-3145's Ben to fight one last time, Spider-Man quickly assembled the Spider-Army and go into battle with the Inheritors. Spider-Man and the Spider-Army managed to interrupt the ritual the Inheritors were performing, in which they were going to use the blood of The Other (Kaine), The Scion (Mayday), and The Bride (Silk) (all three happen to be from the mainstream universe of Earth-616, with Kaine and Silk from the present, and Mayday from the future); to stop the rise of new spiders. Morlun cornered Spider-Man, and started feeding off his essence when Peter used his wrist teleporter to transport himself and Morlun to the lethally radioactive New York of Earth-3145. Silk recovered Peter while leaving Morlun there to die. The rest of the Inheritors were transported to Earth-3145 after being defeated, and killed by the radiation as well. With the Inheritors dead, the spider-totems were no longer under risk. However, Superior had killed the Master Weaver, the controller of the Web of Life and Destiny to stop the Inheritors from performing the ritual, for which each member of the Spider-Army could no longer go home using their teleporters. As Spider-UK was using his own teleporter to open portals to another realities, Superior started destroying the Web of Life and Destiny. The Spiders of Earth-616 joined forces to take him down. By reading the inscription in Morlun's dagger, it was discovered another Spider could replace the Master Weaver. Karn, who had enough spider essence to pass as one, decided to become the new Master Weaver. With a new Master Weaver in place, the Web of Life and Destiny was restored, and Superior was sent back to his own universe. With no more problems to confront, Spider-Man and the rest of the spiders were sent back home.

 **November: Secret Wars III**

Spider-Man becomes one of the few who know of the destruction and rebirth of the multiverse.

 **December: Worldwide**

Peter managed to turn Spider-Man into a global icon by working in different countries and providing aid to those in. Many now considered Spider-Man to be the official mascot of the Avengers. Spider-Man also renewed his heroic partnership with Black Cat (now an Agent of SHIELD). His worldwide his fame came at a cost, now Spidey was targeted by supervillains from around the globe, such as the Zodiac, and Goblin Nation. Unbeknownst to anyone, Otto Octavius' mind was actually transferred back into the Octobot before he died, and now resided in the Living Brain before being given a new clone body by the new Jackal.

 **January: Power Play**

The bio-armored villain Regent attempted to capture all the heroes, and place them in stasis chambers where their skills and powers would be copied onto him. Wearing a powerful battle armor, Peter thwarted his plan, and freed the heroes with the assistance of Iron Man and Amadus Cho, the latter of whom was clad in the Iron Spider Armor, which (with Spider-Man's permission) Stark gave to Cho as a gift for his birthday.

 **February: Civil War II**

The superhuman community once again found themselves divided after a new issue.

 **March: The Clone Conspiracy**

A new company called New U Technologies has surfaced, promoting an experimental surgical procedure that used cloning to generate new tissues and organs. As Peter investigated New U, he learned that it was actually the front for the Jackal's new operations, who claimed to have found a way to successfully bring people back to life. The Jackal had resurrected several of Peter's allies and foes in an attempt to convince Peter to join forces with him for the betterment of mankind; however, Peter refused his offer, and after a brief fight with some villains who were reanimated by Jackal, he managed to escaped with help of Spider-Gwen who was posing as her reanimated counterpart. Peter recognized her from the Spider-Verse and realized she was working with Kaine to prevent some kind of outbreak that the Jackal would be responsible for. Meanwhile, Kaine brought the real Gwen he had kidnapped to ESU and asked the staff there to hide her for a while. After they escaped from New U Headquarters, Peter and Spider-Gwen went to ESU in order to meet with Kaine, but they were too late as Rhino and Electro had already attacked and taken Kaine, the reanimated Gwen, and scientist Anna Maria. At the same time, Kingpin appeared and gave him a file containing information about Jackal's private airstrip outside San Francisco, where a meeting with rare biomass dealers was to be held. Peter immediately went there and got into a fight with him, but was surprised that Jackal was able to withstand his attacks. Jackal unmasked himself and was revealed to be Ben Reilly, Peter's clone who was previously thought dead. _Ben explained that after he was killed by the Green Goblin, he went through a regeneration (just like Peter and Kaine once did). Unfortunately, during his regeneration, Ben was found and taken by the Miles Warren who constantly killed and resurrected him under a series of experiments. Eventually, this drove Ben insane. One day, Reilly managed to break free from the shackles used to restrain him and attacked Warren, almost killing him. However, at the last second, Reilly realized there were other ways to deal with Warren and decided to knock him unconscious and created multiple clones of him (one of these clones would escape and aid the Queen during Spider-Island). Tricking Warren into thinking he was a clone, Reilly convinced him and his clones to work for him. Ben would create New U Technologies with the intention to use Warren's new cloning technology for "good"._ Ben once again tried to convincing Peter join him so they can revive everyone from his past who had died, including Uncle Ben. However, despite his strong temptation, witnessing the scale of Ben's research, Peter denounced his clone's efforts, noting that Ben hadn't brought their uncle back already because he knew that Ben Parker would consider him as acting only to acknowledge his power without having any true sense of responsibility. Angered at this rejection, Ben attempted to trigger a mass release of the Carrion virus that would allow him to turn everyone on Earth into clones that he could control, but Peter was able to transmit the counter-frequency with the aid of Doctor Octopus and Kaine. Although Peter felt guilty about those who died once more because of New U's destruction. A few of the clones, such as Ben Reilly himself survived. He managed to escaped and returned to the mantle of the Scarlet Spider while engaging in a new-found feud with Kaine.

 **April: The Osborn Identity**

After returning to his own universe, Peter decided to assist in overthrowing the newly installed government in Symkaria by working with the recently returned Silver Sable, even as his SHIELD allies refused to assist. He was shocked to learn that one of the major players in the coup was none other than Norman Osborn. Osborn intended to release a modified version of the Goblin formula to transform the entire populace into Goblin-powered soldiers pre-programmed to be loyal to him; however, in his final confrontation with Spider-Man, he was defeated. Although Osborn escaped while Peter was distracted, the Symkarian regime was summarily toppled.

 **May: Secret Empire**

Spider-Man was in London doing a live television interview about the events in Symkaria when Hydra's attack on the United States began. He visited the Stark Industries, London Branch as Spider-Man. Suddenly, Hydra agents stormed Stark Industries and attacked the Spider-Man, but were called off by an unidentified voice that was revealed to be Otto. Otto is now working with Hydra as the "Superior Octopus". The Superior Octopus offered Peter one chance to protect his loved ones by surrendering, but Peter refused. As Peter tried to force Otto to undo the attack he suddenly received Tony Stark's distress call for all available heroes to help defend Washington. As Peter left to respond, Otto destroyed the building. Joining his fellow Avengers as Hydra Helicarriers descended upon the capital, the heroes were quickly defeated as Arnim Zola overrode the Vision with a virus, the Elder God Chthon possessed the Scarlet Witch, and Captain America banished Thor to an alternate dimension, smiting the remaining resistance as he proved himself worthy by wielding the fallen Mjolnir. After Hydra's takeover, Peter fled the United States for China to defend Stark Industries' Shanghai Branch from the Superior Octopus and his allies from Hydra. Although Otto activates various 'traps' in Stark Industries' equipment that allows him to take control of them. Stark counters this coup by physically destroying the Stark Industries network to prevent Hydra from gaining anything else from his company. After regrouping, Peter joined his fellow heroes in the final battle against Hydra, from which the nazist Steve Rogers used the cosmic cube to wipe Spider-Man and the other heroes out of existence and create the "perfect world". The nazist Steve Rogers was actually revealed to be a brainwashed William Burnside (the Captain America of the 1950s), and was defeated by the real Steve Rogers (who was trapped in the cosmic cube for the past several months). Rogers then used the cube to bring Peter and the other heroes back into existence.

 **June: Legacy**

After the fall of Hydra's Secret Empire, Spider-Man once again began a new relationship with the Black Cat. Responding to an explosion from an old chemical facility on the lower east side of the city, they encountered the Shocker, Rhino, and Vulture. Spider-Man teamed up with Human Torch to stop Clash (who Spidey hadn't fought since his High School Freshman Year) and his henchmen. Peter graduates from ESU.

 **July: Venom Incorporated**

Eddie Brock returns as Venom, and Flash Thompson becomes the new Anti-Venom.

 **August: Go Down Swinging**

After Norman Osborn bonds with the Carnage symbiote, he becomes the Red Goblin. He's defeated by Spider-Man, and all his allies.


	9. Timeline

**1 Year = 7.5 Years of Comic Books**

High School Freshman = 1962 to Mid-1969

High School Sophomore = Mid-1969 to 1977

High School Junior = 1978 to Mid-1984

High School Senior = Mid-1984 to 1992

College Freshman = 1993 to Mid-1999

College Sophomore = Mid-1999 to 2007

College Junior = 2008 to Mid-2014

College Senior = Mid-2014 to 2022


	10. Table of Contents

**High School Freshman (15)**

Flashback

September: Origin

October: Power and Responsibility

November: The Sinister Six

December: If This Be My Destiny…

January: Unmasked

February: Gangland

March: No More

April: Who Am I?

May: Forever Young

 **High School Sophomore (16)**

September: Death and Destiny

October: Green Goblin Reborn

November: The Punisher

December: The Six Arms Saga

January: Blade

February: The Night Gwen Stacy Died

March: Blue

April: A New Goblin

May: The Clone Saga

 **High School Junior (17)**

September: Homecoming

October: The Black Cat

November: Cloak and Dagger

December: The Juggernaut

January: Contest of Champions

February: The Evil That Men Do

March: Make a Wish

April: The Hobgoblin

May: Secret Wars

 **High School Senior (18)**

September: Secret Wars II/ The Death of Jean DeWolff

October: Gang War/ Parallel Lives

November: Spider-Man vs. Wolverine/ Kraven's Last Hunt

December: Venom

January: Torment

February: Lethal Protector

March: Return of The Sinister Six

April: Infinity War

May: Carnage

June: Graduation

July: Arcade

August: Invasion of The Spider-Slayers

 **College Freshman (19)**

September: Best of Enemies

October: Maximum Carnage

November: The Spider-Clone Saga

December: Separation Anxiety

January: Maximum Clonage

February: Onslaught

March: Revelations

April: Identity Crisis

May: The Final Chapter

 **College Sophomore (20)**

September: Spider-Man Reborn

October: A Death in The Family

November: Mary Jane

December: Coming Home

January: Disassembled

February: Sins Past

March: The New Avengers

April: The Death of Spider-Man

May: Secret War

June: Civil War

July: Back in Black

August: One More Day

 **College Junior (21)**

September: Brand New Day/ Web of Shadows

October: New Ways To Die/ Secret Invasion

November: Dark Reign/ American Son

December: The Gauntlet/ Grim Hunt

January: Shattered Dimensions/ Siege

February: The Heroic Age/ Big Time

March: Shadowland/ Future Foundation

April: Spider-Men/ Spider-Island

May: Edge of Time/ Ends of The Earth

June: Avengers vs. X-Men/ Dying Wish

July: Superior/ Age of Ultron

August: Agent Venom/ Goblin Nation

 **College Senior (22)**

September: Original Sin

October: Spider-Verse

November: Secret Wars III

December: Worldwide

January: Power Play

February: Civil War II

March: The Clone Conspiracy

April: The Osborn Identity

May: Secret Empire

June: Legacy

July: Venom Incorporated

August: Go Down Swinging


End file.
